Early November
by Mrs.AdamBrody
Summary: Why are you being so mean" "Maybe you deserve it." Seth-Summer. Shes tired of herself, and maybe others are too. Read and Review! :) Ch .9 up
1. Ever So Sweet

_Alright, Im starting another story. I just cant help it. Im just taking this whereever I take it. This is slightly AU but not very much. And this isn't BEFORE Ryan came, but.. I dunno. Summer and Seth aren't SS get. Hehe. _

Early November. Chapter One: Ever So Sweet.

**Summer ran down to the kitchen to grab the phone that wouldn't stop ringing. **

**"Hello?" She asked, ticked off.**

**"Would Camillia be there?" A man asked.**

**Summer rolled her eyes at her step-mothers name. "No. Stop calling here, you prick." It was clear to Summer that Camillia was cheating on her father. But, maybe her father deserved it. **

**Summer hit the 'end' button and dropped the phone onto the counter.**

**Camillia rushed into the kitchen and stared at the phone. "Who was that?" She snapped.**

**Summer stood there filing down her nails. "None of your buisness."**

**"You tell me you little wh-"**

**"Ah-ah-ah Daddy may be listening." Summer replyed with a sneer smile. **

**"You are _so_ childish."**

**"And _you_ are such a _bitch_ Camillia. You really shouldn't be cheating on poor Daddy."**

**Camillia stormed out of the room, phone in hand. **

**Summer laughed to herself, and bounced up to her room. She opened the door to her wonderfully pink bedroom and dropped on the bed. She got under the covers and closed her eyes. She was just drifting off when she heard a farmilliar beat come from the night table. **

**She moaned and reached out from under the sheats. Her cellphone was still ringing and she opened it. "Hello?" She said, in a tone that surprised even her.**

**"Woah, Sum whats wrong?"**

**"Sorry, nothing, that just kinda came out." **

**"Oh.. okay, well what are you doing tonight?"**

**"Um. Sleeping."**

**"No, now your coming with me to Hollys."**

**"Holly?" Summer groaned inwardly. "Uhh yeah. Sure. What time?"**

**"Ill pick you up at 8:30." **

**"Alright. Seeya then. Bye babe." Summer flipped her phone over and put it on the other side of the bed. She rolled over and turned on her new cd.**

_I just found a friend  
in one of your lies  
to treat me so nice  
i can't believe my bones  
when they say so many things  
they tell me i am fine  
believe me i, i try_

**Summer started to sing along with the song, as she got out of her bed. **

**"**_Ever so sweet... you make this seem the way things go its not my fault and i'll miss i'll miss you so good through all of those nights we lost our way back home_**" **

**She started humming and she picked through her closet. _Too skimpy, not skimpy enough, too gold, too long, doesn't fit. _Summer thought. She threw something on the ground. _Hmm. Perfect._ She took out a purple padded bathingsuit, with pink reignstones. She held it up to a purple ruffled skirt and smiled. **

** 3 3 3**

**Summer heard a car horn and she was applying her lipgloss. She pouted in the mirror, grabbed her purse and headed for the door.**

**She ran outside in pink and white Jimmy Choo's. Her hair was curled and half of it was put ontop of her head. She had a fake purple flower in it and lots of hairspray. She was wearing the outfit she had earlier chosen, and makeup to match. It was a light pink colour on her eyes, with dark black liner on the bottom. Clear gloss on her lips and she was done.**

**"Coop!"**

**"Sum, you look hot!"**

**"Thanks!" Summer said, hopping into the car, "you look hot too, babe."**

**Marissa was wearing a black and white bikini with a sparkling M on the side, and a pair of black short shorts. **

**They pulled up a few minutes later and they could already hear 'Lets Go' blaring through the house.**

**Summer lip-synced to the words, and Marissa playfully hit her as they walked threw the doors of Hollys Pool House. **

**Holly floated up to them, three drinks in hand. "Hey Summm!" Holly shouted and gave them both a drink. "Hi, Holl.." Summer told her, walking off. Hollys eyes bugged out towards Marissa and she started giggling.**

**The next song started playing, but Summer ignored it and walked upstairs. All three bedrooms had people making out in them. She ran back downstairs and found Marissa. "Look, I dont really want to be here" She wispered. "Im going for a walk, and Ill meet you back at your house, okay?"**

**Marissa nodded and Summer was gone.**

** 3 3 3**

**Summer was jogging back to Marissas house, singing the song she'd been listening to earlier. "**_Ever so sweet you baked it in cakes for me.What you left behind, it hurts my teeth. Bring in the past with the postcards you sent for me. Every line, it brings me right back down. Can't you see the wall you built for me. Cause we're not special we're not special, we're not special._**"**

**"Good song." A voice said, out of nowhere.**

**"Jesus Christ!"**

**"No, its Seth Cohen actually." He smirked.**

**"Well, Seth, don't do that to me. Ever. Again."**

**"Yes, ma'm." He salouted her.**

**"No, its Summer Roberts."**

**"I know."**

**"What do you mean, 'you know'?"**

**"You practically run Newport, ofcorse I'm going to know who you are."**

**Summer blushed. "Well if I run Newport, what do you do?"**

**"Nothing."**

**"You have to do something. Are you on any sports teams?"**

**Seth laughed.**

**"Okay, I guess not. But you have to do something."**

**"No I don't. No one notices me. Im the ghost of Newport."**

**"Well.. thats something. And Im sure people notice you."**

**"You don't."**

**"So?"**

**"So, don't you think its a bit sad that everyone notices you and you dont notice anyone?"**

**"Not everyone notices me, thanks."**

**Someone opened the front door and ran outside and stood beside Seth. **

**"Hey Summer." A tall, blonde guy smiled.**

**Summer gave an exasperated sigh and smiled back.**

**"Do you know this fine boys name, Summer darling?" Seth asked.**

**"No." She answered simply.**

**"My point exactly."**

**They turned to leave, when she stopped them.**

**"Why are you being so mean?"**

**"Because maybe you deserve it." They turned, and walked into the house leaving Summer in the cold.**

** 3 3 3 3 3**

Done the first chap. What do you think? It wasn't the best writting at the begging, but I think I picked up the story towards the end. Agree?

Review PLEASE!_  
_


	2. Something That Produces Reults

Thanks for the reviews. Appreciate them :) Keep 'em coming. I dont own anything.

Early November. Chapter Two: Something That Produces Results

_What did he mean 'maybe you deserve it?' _** Summer Roberts thought as she turned over on her bed, sitting cross legged. **_Who does he think he is?_

**She got up off her bed and grabbed her cellphone. **

**"Hello?" Marissa asked when she picked up her phone.**

**"Coop! You know that kid with the curly hair that lives beside you?"**

**"Ugh, Seth Cohen?"**

**"Yeah, thats it!"**

**"Um. Yeah. Why, Sum?"**

**"Who is he?"**

**"Seth Cohen."**

**"Yeah, yeah but I mean like, WHO is he? Smart, dumb, atheltic..?"**

**"Oh, Sum! Come on! Emo geek.. Emo dork.. Emo freak.. Come on! Luke always kills him, and we _always_ make fun of him!"**

**"Oh.. oh no."**

**"Whats wrong?"**

**"Nothing.. Sorry.. I.. I have to go."**

**Summer flipped her phone shut, threw it on her bed and searched her closet for last-years year-book.**

**She finally found the red and yellow book that read "Newport Panthers" on the front. **

**She flipped to the "grade 10" section, then to the 'Cs' **

**"C-o-" Summer said to herself. "C-o- C-o- C-o- C-o-w-? No. C-o-h-e- Found it!!" She found his picture, and started to read the little blurb underneath. "Seth Cohen - Clubs - Comicbook club, only member. Sailing Club, only member. Film Preservatory Club, only member. Favourite Saying - None. Best Memory - None. Favourite Fieldtrip - None."**

_Wow. What a loser!_ **Summer thought to herself. She flipped the yearbook closed, and went down to the kitchen.**

** 3 3 3**

**Summer sat at the table with a glass of Diet Sprite, and some cherry tomatoes. Camillia walked in while one of her favourite songs was playing.**

**"Do you really think that Diet will make any difference, Summer?"**

**"Whatever Camillia."**

**"What, not going to make any snarky comebacks?"**

**"What are you, 6? You started it."**

**"That was so lame. Too stupid to think of a real comeback?"**

**"Mhmm. Whatever."**

**"This isn't how real mothers should behave, is it, Summer? Oops, maybe I shouldn't ask you. Seeing as you've never had one, have you?"**

**"Fuck you!" Summer screamed, slapping Camillia on the cheek.**

**Summer ran out the door, grabbing her purse on the way out.**

** 3 3 3**

**Summer ran all the way to Marissas house. No lights were on, and it was dark now. No cars were in the driveway, either but Summer decided she had to try her luck. She jogged up the stairs, tears streaking her face. She rang the doorbell twice but no answer. All she heard was Sammy **(A/N: I cant remember if Sammy is what the Coopers dogs name was, but Im guessing.)** barking. Summer sighed and trudged back down the steps and sat on the curb. She put her head in her hands and started to cry. She really didn't want to feel sorry for herself, but Cammy had crossed the line. Seths words were ringing in her head: "Maybe you deserve it". Did she deserve what Camillia had said to her?**

**Next thing Summer knew, she heard skateboard-wheels against the road and Seth Cohen was at her side.**

**"Whats wrong, Roberts?"**

**Summer looked up at him. Her mascara as streaked down her face, her hair was messy and her lips were on a full-on pout.**

**"Woah.." Seth wispered.**

**"Yeah, Woah! Leave me alone, Seth!" She hissed.**

**"Sorry, sorry just seeing if you were okay, but you sound normal to me." _God she looks hot._ He couldn't help but think. **

**Sobs overtook Summers fragile body and she started to shake. **

**"Summer are you sure nothings wrong?"**

**She shook her head and he sat down with her. "Whats wrong?"**

**"You wouldn't understand."**

**"Come on, Summer. Lets go inside." **

**She nodded and sniffled again, as he ran his hands up and down her shivering bare arms.**

** 3 3 3 3 3 3**

Good chapter? Review.


	3. We're Not Special

Thanks for the reviews. New chapter:

X

**"I can't believe she said that to me. I mean, I always knew she was a bitch but I didn't ever think Cammy would've said that about my mom!" Summer cried, setting off a new batch of tears.**

**Seth nodded his head and rubbed her back. He quickly stole a glance at his watch and took a breath.**

**"Summer, We have school tomorrow. Maybe you should.. uh.. get some sleep?"**

**Summer sniffled, once again, and grabbed his wrist. "1:30. Am? Yeah, I guess." She got up off the bed and started tugging at her pants.**

**"Woah, woah, Summer. What are you doing?" _Shut up, boy! Shes undressing in your room! And SHE WANTS TO!_**

**"You mean.. I have to go home?" Summer said, her lips getting more pouty by the second.**

**"No. No.. stay."**

**Summer nodded, and yanked at her pants again, sending them to the floor. Seths eyes fluttered at the very sight, he blushed and turned around.**

**"Do you have some pants I could wear?" She asked, not at all fazed by undressing infront of him.**

**"Uhh. Yeah. Closet. Anyones you want."**

**"Thanks." Summer hopped over to the closet, pulled out a pair of black pajama pants and a black 'My other clean shirt is dirty' t-shirt. "How does this look?" She asked.**

**"Are you dressed?"**

**Summer laughed a genuin laugh. "Yes, Im dressed Seth. How does it look!?"**

**Seth turned around to see Summer wearing his favourite outfit. Her hair was still messy, her make-up still ruined and her lips still in a full-on pout. "Hotter then hell." He ment it.**

** 3 3 3**

**After Summer was sure Seth was asleep, she took a glance at the clock. 2:27. She got out of the sleepingbag as quietly as she could. She tiptoed over to the bed and got in. At first she didn't want to touch Seth. She didn't want to wake him. But, she got in this bed to feel safe and she'd feel safest if she was as close to Seth as possible. She laid her head on his chest and heard his heart-beat in her ear. That was enough to make her smile as she drifted off to sleep.**

**When Seth woke up, he had already moved Summer back to her sleepingbag. Not that he hadn't liked waking up to Summer Roberts on his chest - he had - but he didn't know why she was suddenly acting this way. Was it just because she liked the way he stood up to her? She never noticed him before - why now?**

**He noticed Summers eyes flutter and he slowly wispered her name.**

**"Seth?" **

**"Yes?"**

**"Will you please drive me home?"**

**"Yeah. Sure." So what did this mean? Did Summer like him, or not? Why had she slept in his house - in his bed even- why did she get undressed infront of him? And now, why did she want to go home?**

** 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**

Done! Short chapter again - I know. but did you likey?


	4. Make Me Lose My

Its been a while, hasn't it? The OC was awesome. Posty posty!I own no songs people or ads in this story.

X

**Summer Roberts was late for english thismorning and the only person that noticed was Seth. She was in her normal clothing with the Jimmy Choo purse, the Louis Vuitton shoes and the Marc Jacobs dress, but her face didn't look the same. Sadder? Not quiet it. Happier? No.. What was it?**

**She took her normal seat, accross the isle from him and sat tapping her fingers on the side of the table. She opened her binder and started to copy notes down. There weren't any notes on the board. She ripped the paper out of the rings and stuck her hand high in the sighed. "Yes Ms.Roberts?"**

**"I need to pee."**

**"Excuse me?"**

**"May I please go to the bathroom?" Summer huffed.**

**"Fine. Be quick!"**

**Summer nodded and got out of her chair. She crumpled up the paper and dropped it on Seths desk and she walked out of the room.**

_Your house at 3._

**'My house at three?' Seth thought. 'What?' Seth crumpled the note back up and stuck it in his binder as Summer came back into the room.**

** 3 3 3**

**The last 2 periods inched by slowly as Seth kept re-thinking 'What is she going to say?'.**

**Finally, though last period came and went and the students were free to leave. Seth grabbed his back-pack, walked outside and hopped in his car, revving the engine.**

**The drive went by quickly, Seth tapping his fingers against the stearing wheel to a new The Killers tune. He got inside as quickly as he could. He pressed his back up against the door looking down at his body. Shirt? Clean, no stains. Pants? Need washing. No stains though. Good enough. He walked up the stairs and went into his room, spritzing some sort of Axe or Calogne over his body. He raced downstairs once again when he heard the doorbell and started to fidget when he reached the bottom stair.**

**"Summer." He said, when he opened the Um, can we go to your room?" She asked when as she stepped in.**

**"Yeah, ofcorse." They started walking up, Summer behind Seth.**

**Once they got in his room, Summer didn't know what to do. "Music." She said outloud. **

**He nodded and she flicked it on and turned it to a 'Top 40' station.**

**'Lose My Breath' came on imideatly and she found herself saying "Baby boy make me lose me breath." **

**_If only. _He thought.**

**Summer couldn't take it any more. She couldn't wait any longer. She jumped over to him and roughly kissed him. She wrapped her legs around his weist and he stuck his tounge in her mouth. He wanted every minute as much as she did.**

**She pushed him onto his bed and sat on his pants.**

**"What time do your parents come home?" She panted.**

**"Not until 7."**

**"Good." Summer took something out of her pocket.**

_**A Condom?**_

** 3 3 3 3 3 3**

**That was it. Short chaps, but the next shold be longer. Did you like it?**


	5. Drop It

Here we are.

X

**"Summer.. Summer wait, stop." Seth sputtered, as Summer started unbuckling his pants.**

**"Stop? Why?"**

**"I don't want to." He flat-out stated.**

**"Your rejecting me?"**

**"Yes. Well.. No! Summer. I'm not. I mean, I just don't want to have sex. Not yet, we're not even going out."**

**"Oh. Wait wait, your a virgin, right? So your scared?"**

**"Um, no. I just don't want to." Seth started to wriggle Summer off of him, and got up.**

**"So you really dont want to?"**

**"No."**

**Summer got up, and walked out the Cohen front door without saying another word.**

** 3 3 3**

**Summer bounced through her front door, and slammed it, shaking a picture next to it.**

**"He doesn't want to do me. Fine." Summer mumbled underneath her breath.**

** 3 3 3**

**_Great. Did I do the right thing?_ Seth thought, picking up Captain Oats and lying back on his bed. _Why does she want me so badly all of a sudden? Did I just make the worst decision of my life?_**

**Seths thoughts were interupted when a raven-haired beauty entered his room.**

**"Summer? What are you doing here?"**

**"Are you mad at me?"**

**"No."**

**"'Kay good. Cuz I wanted to tell.. well ask you something."**

**"What?"**

**"My idea is, we have benefits."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Haven't you ever heard of friends with benefits?"**

**"We're friends?"**

**"Cohen!"**

**"Sorry. So, explain."**

**"Jesus for a smart person you sure don't know much." Summer muttered. "Anyways. At night, haven't you ever like.. you know been 'frustrated'" Summer air-quoted. "Ya know, got out that old porn tape or maybe even a blow-up doll if your kinky? Well - you could phone me, and instead of Mrs.Plastic you could have me."**

**"So you're like my own personal prostitue?"**

**"No, you have to do stuff for me too. Like if I feel frustrated you have to come to me."**

**"Done."**

**"Honestly? But you wouldn't even.. you know!"**

**"Well. Maybe I realized something in the - half hour you were gone."**

**Summer smiled. "Cohen.."**

**"Mmm?"**

**"I'm frustrated!"**

**Seth laughed too, and grabbed her arm. He pulled her ontop of him and they started to kiss.**

** 3 3 3**

**Summer floated up the stairs, dropping her purse once she got in the door, she took off her pants and shirt and got into bed.**

**_Mmm Cohen._ She thought, as she closed her eyes. _I'm so glad we worked everything out. But tomorrows monday. And I can't just drop everything for a Yummy, hot, funny, awesome, sweet guy now can I? Should I?_**

** 3 3 3 3 3 3**

**Alriught. Done. Like?**


	6. Tired of Waiting

Chapter 6

X

**"So the geological answer, for that question, Kirsta, would be if The Man hadn't.." Mr. Bilton drawled in a monotone voice at the front of the room.**

**Finally, the bell rang, and they were out for leaving for lunch.**

**Seth hadn't seen Summer all day and was getting quiet annoyed. She did say, after all, whenever he wanted something, like that, she'd be there. And right now he wanted nothing more then to jump her.**

**He shuffled to his locker and put his Geography book on the bottom shelf. He took his wallet and cell-phone and stuck them in his pocket. He was just about to head to his car to pick up something to eat, when someone pushed him into the janitors closet.**

**It was dark, and as soon as they were both in, he heard the door lock.**

**"Summer?" He asked hopefully as he rubbed at his chest.**

**"Shut up Cohen, I want some."**

**"Where have you been all day?"**

**"Um. Busy. Now, lets make out."**

**"In the Janitors Closet? Kind of cliche isn't it?"**

**"Shut up!"Summer attacked him with her lips, kissing him passionately. Not those, slow pecky romantic kisses, but the long lasting-lip sucking-no breather ones that you saw in pornos.**

**It lasted quiet a while before the warning bell rang and they had to head to class again.**

**"Shit!"**

**Seth started to smile.**

**"Okay, um. I'll go to class. You stay here. I'll be back in five minutes."**

**"And if a janitor comes in!?"**

**"Right. Shit. Go to your car. I'll meet you there."**

**"Alright." Seth slipped out of the closet and headed straight to his car.**

** 3 3 3 3**

**At Seths house, the Janitors Closet material continued, except this time they were in his room and Summer was already half naked.**

**"Cohen - " she said breathlessly. **

**"What?" He asked, taking a break from sucking her neck.**

**"You know what Ive always wanted to do?"**

**"No." He said, fliging his shirt onto his computer.**

**"Have sex with my boots on."**

**"Have you got your boots on?" He asked, undoing her black and red bra.**

**"Yeah." She answered, getting out of her laying-down position, and getting into a different one. She placed each leg on either side of Seth and sat on his boxers.**

**"Then it wont be something you'd want to do, it'll be something you've _done_."**

**Summer giggled slightly as she took of Seths boxers.**

** 3 3 3 3**

**Summer rolled over to face Seth. "God that was hot Cohen." She said, still slightly panting.**

**"Yeah, I know." He smiled.**

**"School. Shit." She said, looking at the clock. "Its 3:00. I need to leave."**

**"It took that long?"**

**"There was a lot of foreplay."**

**"Still.."**

**  
"We did it three times!"**

**"I guess."**

**Summer laughed, and hit him. She got up, put on her panties and skirt and then looked down. "I had a bra.." Seth looked around and saw it ontop of his t-shirt ontop of his computer. He pointed to it, and she got it down. She quickly put it on and then her Valour shirt.**

**"I'll let myself out." She said, kissing his cheek. "Bye Cohen." She left.**

**Seth sighed and then smiled to himself.**

**Suddenly, there was a knock at the door a moment later.**

**"What?" He said, kind of harshly.**

**"Its me!" Ryan called out. "Can I come in?"**

**"Uh.. One second!" Seth climbed out of bed, pulled on the pants he was wearing earlier and the shirt. He didn't worry about boxers. Ryan wouldn't know, and he couldn't find them anyways. He ran over to the computer and turned the moniter on, bringing up a website quickly. **

**"Come in!"**

**"Why was Summer here? And why weren't you at last period?"**

**"I felt sick. She came with me because she didn't think I looked so good."**

**"Okay.."**

**Seth just nodded.**

**"So? Hungry?"**

**"Actually I am." _Maybe it was the sex._**

**"Crab shack?"**

**"Sure."**

** 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**

What'd you think?


	7. Perfect

SVOCFANATIC - Hmm. I'm glad you like the sex so much! Ohh just WAIT until you read this chapter. Well, it has a bit girl-on-girl stuff, but not alot. And Seth. Gotta love the Seth. Oh, how I wouldn't LOVE Adam and Tom(welling) in my bed.

Chapter 7.

X

**Seth picked up his ringing cell phone basically as soon as he got inside his room, from supper. "Hello?" he asked.**

**"Theres a beachparty at Hollys."**

**"And that means what, exactly, to me?"**

**"That you are going with me?"**

**"Did you forget my social status?"**

**"Everyone will be _way_ to drunk to notice."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Yeah. Half an hour. Be ready, I'll park at Coops."**

**Seth hung up and looked at what he was wearing. He couldn't exactly wear this to the party so he decided to change. A black 'My Other Clean Shirt Is Dirty' t-shirt (It would look _way_ too funny to drunk people), and jeans.**

**He put mouse in his hair and taussled it up, then he slipped on shoes. He was ready and just in time.**

**He raced over to the Coopers when he heard the horn honk, yet again. He hoped in the car to see Summer in one of her more famous outfits. A teeny-tiny hardly-there bikini. **

**"Wow. Summer." He eyed her again. "I see you dont waste anytime getting naked."**

**"Shut up, Cohen."**

**"Yes ma'am."**

**"Shut up!"**

**3 3 3 3**

**When they got into Hollys, Seth could see Summer was _so_ right. Everyone was already drunk off their asses and seemed to have no intention of stopping anytime soon.**

**But, by the time 1 martini and 8 margs later Seth couldn't stop Summer, because he too was piss-drunk. He wandered over to where ever Summer went. Usually he groaned for a few minutes, but then, she'd turn around, stick her tongue in his mouth and he stop whining. **

**This time, Seth didn't whine, because Summer was busy sticking her tongue in someone elses mouth. _Rays_ mouth. And Ray was a _girl._ Seth was excited non-the-less and got even more excited when Summer and Ray _both_ pulled him toward them in a mini-threesome-makeout session. Then, Maddison joined them and they decided to _take it upstairs_.**

**Once upstairs, the fun had just started, when Maddison and Ray took their clothes off, leaving Ray in a bikini even smaller then Summers, and Maddison in _just_ panties. Seth was about to explode already, and he got even happier when Ray started to work on taking _his_ pants off.**

**Soon though, everyone was puking and the fun stopped.**

**3 3 3 3**

**Summer had a pounding headache as she woke the next morning, and thoughts came flooding back into her head. She looked around her, and more thoughts came. _I'm still in Holl's frikken beach-house._ Summer saw Ray, Maddison and Seth laying in the same bed as her, still asleep. _Oh no. Seth. I need to get him out!_ Summer got up slowly and shook him lightly. "Wake up!'' She wispered. Someone stirred, but it wasn't Seth. Summer raced to get a blanket, and she flung it over his body, just before Ray woke up.**

**"Summer?" Ray muttered, holding her head.**

**"Mhmm?"**

**"I think Im gunna puke!" Ray ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Summer wouldn't mind puking herself, but, she had to take care of Seth at the moment.**

**She lifted the blanket slightly, poked him and wispered 'get your ass, UP!' and threw the blanket back down. Just in time, too.**

**"Summer, I need to puke!"**

**"Well dont whine to me, Maddison, Ray is in the bathroom."**

**"Ray? Oh god! Last night. Oh god!"**

**"Yeah. It was kind of hot."**

**"Yeah, it was. But still, Im sick!"**

**"Go downstairs."**

**Maddison got up, nodded her head exactly one time and left the room. She stuck her head back in, momentarily. "Who was the guy, last night I mean."**

**Summer had to play dumb. "Umm.. some guy named Adam, I think."**

**Maddison nodded again, and left, this time for good.**

**3 3 3 3**

**Summer and Seth were both in Summers bathroom, puking, one after the other.**

**"Summer?" Seth asked.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Lastnight was hot."**

**"I know. If I didn't have a hangover, I would _so_ do it again. In a slash."**

**"Yeah."**

**"Do you think Maddison is prettier then me?" Maddison had mid-back length honey-brown hair. It had soft waves, but it was curled alot. She had pretty green eyes and a certain.. sluttyness to her, even when she was fully dressed. But she wasn't, much. Her lips made a natural pout, alot like Summers. She was no-doubt gorgeous. **

**"No."**

**"What about Ray?" Ray had shoulder length red-brown hair. She had bangs and her hair was wavy alot, too. Gorgeous silver-blue eyes that you could get lost in, because they felt so deep. Her top lip seemed to go over her bottom lip just a bit, and thats what most guys loved. Ray wasn't as slutty as Maddison was, but she still slept with anything that had a dick. And that said _alot_ about Maddison.**

**"No. Your perfect."**

**Summer smiled dispite herself and dipped her head back into the toilet.**

**3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**

Wow. I'm getting great reviews. Did anyone like this chapter? I know it had some girl on girl stuff, but as long as Im not making anyone.. grossed out, I dont really mind. Review!! :D


	8. Up Against The Wall

Chapter 8

**Summer crawled on top of Seth, still kissing him. She was just about to undo his pants, when he interupted her.**

**"Summer, wait."**

**"What?"**

**"Maybe.. maybe we shouldn't do this."**

**"Sex?"**

**"Yeah, but I mean.. we should either do all of it or nothing."**

**"Explain, Cohen, I dont get it." Summer stopped playing with his pants.**

**"I don't think we should do the 'friends with benefits' thing anymore. Either all or nothing."**

**"We've done it all though."**

**"No, Summer. I mean, we either go out and do all this stuff, or I just can't do it anymore."**

**Summer was almost in tears. "You mean, you're rejecting me..again."**

**"Summer its not-" Before Seth had a chance to finish, Summer was out the door.**

** 3 3 3 3**

**Seth phoned Summer 4 times before he finally gave up, and let her be. He wanted her to understand that he was coming from the heart. That he really loved her, and that he wasn't just doing this to get some.**

**He picked up Captain Oats and staired at him. "What do you think I should do, Buddy?"**

**Seth made a naying sound and put him back down. He got off the bed, and turned on his stario. His mixed cd started playing and _Nine Lives - South_ came on.**

**"Great. The perfect song." Seth muttered, just as Ryan came in.**

**"Dude, why are you brooding?"**

**"Haha. No Ryan, Im not brooding, thats your job."**

**Ryan smirked. "Seriously, whats up?"**

**  
Seth sighed. "Summer."**

**"Yeah, but thats whats always wrong. And you don't brood like this normally. So, what about Summer."**

**"Im not brooding!"**

**"Seth.."**

**Seth sighed again. "Okay. For the past like, week or two or whatever, me and Summer have been.. 'Friends with Benefits' but you can't tell anyone or she'll kick my ass."**

**Ryan muffled a laugh. "Are you serious?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Then why are you so fucking sad? I'd do her in a minute!"**

**"Dude!"**

**"Sorry, man. So, why is that making you brood?"**

**"IM NOT BROODING!"**

**"Uh-huh sure your not. Get to the point, Seth."**

**"I just told her I wanted to be more and now she's like, sad or mad or something."**

**"Ah. Sorry, man. I don't know what to tell you."**

**"Yeah. Its okay."**

**Ryan left, and the next song came on. _Ever So Sweet - Early November._ Suddenly, Seth had an idea.**

** 3 3 3 3**

**Summer was upstairs, in her room. She was listening to Cohen-y music and it wasn't helping. At all. She was by herself in the whole house. That wasn't helping either. And Coop was out - not that she could tell her why exactly, she was brooding. But it always helped to have a friend.**

_**He is so selfish. I give him my body and he wants more! How much more can you get?**_

**Suddenly, Summer heard the doorbell ring, so she had to go answer it. She raced downstairs (just incase it was Coop!) and opened the door. She looked up and down, and saw white lillies(her favourite) lying on the stairs, with a note. But no one was there. She picked them up, and brought them to her room.**

**She put the lillies in a vase, next to Princess Sparkle, and read the note.**

_**Summer:**_

_**I think you need to know, that I wanted to stop doing what we were doing is for a reason. I would never try to hurt you in any way possible. I did it because I love you Summer. I really, really care about you and I wanted to stop before one of us got hurt. And I was afraid it was going to be you. I want you heart more then I want your body. If you can't deal with that, or if you don't want the same things as me, then fine. I can live with loving you without your love in return. Because I've always loved you Summer. Always.**_

_**Seth Cohen.**_

**Summer read it 2ce more before finding herself totally inlove with Seth Cohen, too. **

** 3 3 3 3**

**Summer waited all morning before she could find him. In the middle of the cafiteria. She ran up to him and kissed him hard on the lips. She didn't want to let him go, but she had to. **

**"Cohen."**

**Seth stared at her, showing a dimple. **

**"I love you too." She smiled. She had his letter in her hand.**

** 3 3 3 3**

**After school, Seth and Summer came tumbling into her room, still kissing.**

**He took off her skirt and shirt, while she took off his pants.**

**Once they got down to nothing, he started to pull her towards the bed, when she stopped him.**

**He stared at her, and she bit her lip. She wispered in his ear: "Up against the wall."**

** 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**

Hmm. Yes. Up against the wall would be fun, I think. And me and my friends had a HUGE convo about it today. So there you go. Heartbreak, fluff, and sex against the wall all in one chappy!!

REVIEW!!:D


	9. Chrismukkah Cookies

_Im sooooo sorry I haven't written in a while. Here you go._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**"Get your smelly legs off me, Cohen! I don't want dirt on me!" Summer said, getting up.**

**"Dirt? And where would you be getting this dirt from? Huh?" Seth got up, and started tickling Summer so much she fell down, bringing Seth down with her. Kirsten called them, and they trudged down stairs still giggling.**

**"I just made them. What do you think?" Kirsten held out a tray of Chrismukkah cookies. Seth looked around the kitchen seeing used utensils and trays, and cookie mix, with about 5 trays of cookies on the table.**

**Summer and Seth both took a slightly-looking burned Chrismukkah tree and took a bite. "Hmm. Not bad. Sprinkles are yummy. Slightly.. burned, though." Seth took another bite, and held his jaw. "Ow! What the hell?"**

**"Oh, sweety, did you find my nail?"**

**Seth spit the cookie out, onto the floor. "Mom. Thats gross."**

**Summer carefully put the cookie back on the tray and started to laugh at the crumbled mess on the ground. "How about, we make some cookies?" Summer offered, already starting to trash the cookies.**

**"Can't. We're all out of Honey, sprinkles, flour and chocolate shavings."**

**"Then we'll go out! Come _on_ Cohen!"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Oh god, Cohen. Have you ever had a bra thats like, two sizes too small? My boobs are so coming out of this thing!"**

**"Summer, are you trying to make me pull over?"**

**"Haha, shut up and drive Cohen." She said, playing with her bra.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Excuse me Miss, but -" He stopped to clear his throat "- If I flip a coin, what do you reckon my chances are of getting head?"**

**"Ew! Your like, 80, buddy. Ohh I am sooooo suing your ass!"**

**Summer and Seth kept walking, Summer complaining about the 'creepy old man' every few seconds.**

**"Summer, come here." Seth comanded, and she came.**

**"What?" She pouted.**

**He kissed her lips softly, and held her tightly, her still looking up.**

**"How about. I take you. To. Go see. A Movie." Seth said, inbetween kissed.**

**"What one?" She asked, now interested.**

**"Alexander?"**

**"Alfie?"**

**"Flip a coin?" Seth asked, winking.**

**"Ha.Ha. NOT laughing."**

**"Okay, we'll go see Alfie."**

**"Thank you."**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Seth? Is that you? Why are you so late coming home, I thought you just went out for supplies?"**

**"Okay, Number one, mom. Yes, Its me. Number two, its Ingrediants, not supplies. And three, Summer got hit on by an 80 year old so we had to go to a movie to cheer her up."**

**"He was creepy, leave me alone!"**

**Seth smiled, and grabbed the grociery bag, bringing it into the kitchen.**

**"Lets make those Cookies!"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Okay. Done. Pointles chap, but i hope u liked it._


End file.
